The present invention relates generally to connectors for electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, and more particularly to a rotating optical connector.
Mobile telephones and personal digital assistants with housing components that rotate about an axis are known. Electrical connections between components in the rotating housing sections are conventionally made by means of a cable or wire passing through the rotating connector. This means of connection limits the amount of rotation because the cable or wire twists when the housing sections are rotated. Consequently, most conventional rotating connector designs limit rotation to approximately 180°. Therefore, there is a need for new rotating connectors that permit a full 360° of rotation in either direction.